


Inspection

by berlynn_wohl



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Intersex Loki (Marvel), M/M, Medical Examination, Medical Kink, Missing Scene, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pseudo-Incest, Roleplay, Sort Of, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-28 00:23:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13259709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berlynn_wohl/pseuds/berlynn_wohl
Summary: Loki reminds Thor of a game they used to play. (Another take on the missing scene on the ship after Ragnarok.)





	Inspection

Naturally, Thor at first assumed that it was a trick. It seemed so unlikely, that Loki would have returned to this ship of resolute but unfortunate souls, when his cunning and arcane knowledge could have taken him anywhere in the universe. When Loki caught the stopper in his hand, Thor wondered if perhaps during his time on Sakaar, he had learned some new magic, some way of making his projected self solid, with the ability to manipulate objects.

Then again, if the Grandmaster could give Loki any magic so rare and powerful that Loki himself had not been able to discover it though all the centuries, would he have left Sakaar?

Thor stepped forward, reaching out and plucking the stopper from Loki's hand. He leaned in and inhaled – Loki’s scent was immediately recognizable, familiar. If this was a ruse, it was an ambitious one indeed. And so Thor, a man of his word, flung his arms around Loki and hugged him tightly. After only the barest hesitation Loki reciprocated, clutching at Thor and resting his head on Thor’s shoulder.

Even when he at last let go, Thor kept his hands on Loki's shoulders, squeezing them hard, while he looked into Loki's eyes. He was thrilled to see his brother again, though he couldn't help but prod him a little: “It is a surprise to see you. I would have thought that instigating Ragnarok would have reminded you how much fun it is to leave chaos and destruction wherever you go, and prompted you to seek it elsewhere, regretting only that you could not safely linger on Asgard long enough to witness the results of your handiwork.”

Loki shrugged. “Wreaking havoc isn't as much fun when you are ordered to instigate it by the, ah...” He averted his eyes. “By the king.”

It was all Thor could do not to laugh. “I do not believe for a moment that you are ready to accept those words as an immovable truth.” He pulled Loki to him and held him once more. “But with mother and father gone, and with the Grandmaster betrayed, and with all of Asgard, and Jotunheim, and Midgard, and Svartalfheim, and even myself savvy to your wickedness, who is there left for you to trick?”

Loki sighed deeply in Thor's arms. “Well, there are still five more realms,” he suggested. “And I've never shied away from a challenge.”

Thor chuckled, but then there was a long stretch of silence, while he continued to hold on to Loki, savoring the closeness without shame. Twice he had mourned his brother; twice he had been certain that he would never see Loki again. To be with him now, even after the end of the world, drifting through space, was a comfort to Thor.

In this rare calm, it was too tempting not to break the silence with the affection that he’d been holding onto for years, unable to share it. “Do you remember,” he asked, “when we were boys, and you would have nightmares? You would climb into my bed, and demand that I hold you like this, until you fell asleep again.”

Safely cradled in Thor’s arms, Loki squeezed his eyes shut; he remembered this well. Those nightmares were about a dark wasteland of jagged rock and ice, brimming with grim, crimson-eyed monsters. It had only been many years later that he finally came to understand why he dreamed of such creatures pursuing him. Since then, he had tried not to think of these dreams, nor of the warmth and comfort he had found in Thor's arms afterward. He’d wanted to hate Thor so badly for so long…but he couldn’t deny what he had felt, then. What he still felt now, despite himself.

“Do you remember much later, when we were older,” Loki murmured, “when you would climb into _my_ bed?”

There was a long pause before Thor admitted, “I remember.”

“And do you remember what you used to tell me?”

Unsure of where this might be going, Thor released Loki, let him see the furtive glance in the direction of the spacious bed – in case it was going in _that_ direction. “I said that as your older brother...it was my duty...”

Amused at Thor’s hesitation, Loki finished the sentence for him. “...To inspect me, and make sure I was healthy and strong.” His eyes darted in the same direction as Thor's had, to indicate that this was indeed the purpose of his dredging up this memory from their youth. “You used to have to examine me quite frequently, as I recall. But I guess at some point you were satisfied once and for all, because I stopped getting those visits.”

Thor’s expression clouded over with regret. “We were nearly caught,” he reminded Loki.

“Only nearly.” Loki gestured with one hand, and the lock turned on the door behind them. “We won’t be caught now. And I'm long overdue for an examination.”

At first, Thor turned away and laughed; the whole thing had been so silly, just a ridiculous pretense for him to touch his brother's newly-matured body, all those years ago. Silly…but immensely enjoyable, he recalled. Loki said nothing, just waited, and sure enough, it took only a few moments for Thor to come around to the idea.

“I can't very well give you an inspection with all these clothes on,” he scolded lightly, pinching the leather of Loki's sleeve. “When I used to come visit you for inspections, you were always ready for me.”

Loki recalled the feeling of Thor's body on his, under the covers, how Thor would push his thin nightgown up his thighs. His knees trembled at the thought. It was all going to happen again, now. For the first time in ages, Thor was going to touch him the way he used to. Loki half-strode, half-stumbled to the side of the bed, fumbling his way out of his layers of clothes with shaking fingers. Thor assisted him, even helping him out of his boots, and once he was naked, Thor guided him onto the bed, saying the same things he'd said all those years ago: “A Prince of Asgard must be fit in mind and body. You are always at your books, but it is important that I check to see that you are healthy and strong, as well.”

Having settled Loki on the enormous bed, Thor stood up again, just long enough to remove his own clothing. His eye raked over Loki as he did so. Loki sat in the center of the bed and pulled his knees up to his chest, his shyness only half-contrived. He said softly, “I’m so lucky to have an older brother who cares so much for me.”

“It is my privilege,” Thor replied, as he knelt onto the bed. “Come now, there's no need to be shy.” He gently took each of Loki's ankles in hand, one at a time, and urged him to uncurl himself, to spread his legs. “I will need to check you all over.”

Loki did not need much urging beyond that. These last few years as they had fought, Thor's endless admonishments had been so tedious. But now, his reassuring, authoritative tone soothed Loki, reminded him of the joyful simplicity of their youth, by day exploring the realms as the Allfather's knights errant, by night exploring each other wherever they could find a moment’s privacy. Loki had trusted Thor to guide him, then, in both sets of circumstances. He wondered now if their years of conflict had made Thor forget that Loki once looked to Thor to show him how to be heroic. Loki hadn’t forgotten.

Stretching out on the bed, he sighed happily when he felt the heat of Thor's body as it covered him. Thor gently touched Loki’s face and neck, and Loki gasped as a new, sharp memory came flooding back: this was how Loki had gotten his first taste of abject admiration. It had been in bed with Thor that he’d learned how good it felt to be desperately adored and desired. A pity that he had become insatiable, so that Thor's affection had quickly become detestably insufficient. But it was enough now.

Loki's wide-eyed gasp at such a simple touch made Thor's heart ache; it had been so long since he'd seen such sincerity, such pure feeling, in Loki's gaze. He did not take his eye off Loki's face as he continued to feel his way down, squeezing the muscles of Loki’s shoulders and arms. “You're so strong,” he remarked. When he slid his hands up over Loki's chest, over his delicate pink nipples, it provoked a little shiver, and Thor added, “And your body is so responsive. You seem very healthy indeed.”

“Uh huh,” Loki gasped, his eloquence already defeated by Thor's touch. As Thor caressed his belly and flanks, Loki continued to quiver and twitch with pleasure, and the little noises he made put a grin on Thor's face. Thor even got a little tickle in, digging his fingers into Loki's sides, making him squeal. Loki _hated_ being tickled, but Thor knew he could get away with doing it just once, if he justified it by insisting that he was just checking Loki's reflexes. Immediately after, he placed his palms flat on Loki's hips, stroking firmly down to his knees, gently pressing them open.

Between Loki's thighs, his prick was emerging at the apex of smooth, plump lips. Thor left it alone until it was fully erect; though rigid and eager, Loki's prick was very delicate, and Thor never touched it with dry hands, only with his warm, wet mouth. Or one other very particular way: he straddled Loki's knees now, and took himself in hand, leaning down until the fat bead of pre-come at the tip of his cock touched the wet slit of Loki's, smearing it as he rubbed their most exquisitely sensitive flesh together. Thor carefully bent forward and pushed his face into Loki's neck, panting, “I need to taste you.”

Loki wriggled under Thor's weight, and the heat of his breath. “Oh, but why?” he asked, feigning naiveté. He knew perfectly well why – if a reason were even necessary – but he wanted to hear Thor coddle him with an explanation.

Stroking Loki's hair, Thor said, “So I can make sure that you're eating well. If you are, you'll taste good.”

Loki pushed his hips up, pressing himself against Thor, making his willingness clear. “Alright, then. Taste me.” He put his hands on Thor's head, mourning for just a moment the loss of his brother’s lustrous hair, before urging him in the right direction.

As Thor settled between Loki's legs, he gave the sensitive pink cock a few teasing licks, eliciting breathy encouragement from Loki. But then he gripped Loki's thighs hard and pressed them open. “I need to taste _all_ of you,” Thor said, and grinned when Loki blushed. Loki had always been more shy about what he had below his cock, not so much anymore because of the shame of being different, but out of embarrassment for how loudly and spectacularly he lost his composure when that part of him was treated just right. Thor was one of the very few he had ever opened his legs for, and even now, anticipation made each breath a softly vocal huff.

The cool air on his already-wet cunt was a tantalizing reminder of the effect Thor had on him; Thor had never touched him there and not come away with his hand sopping wet. Thor's teasing now just made this torment worse, as he held Loki's thighs open but continued to only lick and kiss his straining cock. Thor scooped up every drop of pre-come with the tip of his tongue, at last sucking the flushed glans into his mouth and working it gently, taking in sometimes more, sometimes less, but always with maddeningly slow tenderness.

By the time Thor dipped his head and buried his face in the folds of Loki's cunt, it was barely a consolation; Loki was so agitated, he'd gone beyond the desire to feel Thor's tongue there. Now he just ached to be filled with cock; but no matter how he cried out, in pleasure and frustration, he had too much pride to ever beg Thor for what he craved so badly.

When Thor had got his face wet from nose to chin, he returned to Loki's prick, suckling at it seemingly without a thought for giving Loki even one finger to satisfy his greedy cunt. Loki growled and heaved in protest, until at last Thor slid two teasing fingertips into his silky folds, and the promise of it drove Loki to a galling orgasm; he howled at the frustrating emptiness inside him, his cunt flexing around nothing.

Thor continued sucking Loki long after he had finished ejaculating, until he convulsed with the overstimulation and pushed Thor's head away. This did not discourage Thor in the least; he crawled up Loki's body to give him a report, face to face:

“You taste wonderful. You've been eating lots of fresh fruit, hm? It has that effect.”

“Oh, yes,” Loki said, looking askance. Most of the fresh fruit available on Sakaar was soaked in booze, but it was probably better not to mention that. He stretched and rolled over beneath Thor, luxuriating in the afterglow of his orgasm.

“I hope you're not ready to be finished,” Thor said. “We need to test your stamina.”

“My stamina?” Loki’s eyes slid shut; he looked ready to drift to sleep, though he knew he would be allowed to do no such thing, not for a while yet.

“It's very important,” Thor explained. “A prince may find himself with a demanding consort, one who needs him to make love several times in an evening.”

“What kind of consort would make such demands, I wonder,” Loki said with a yawn. Thor chuckled and put his hands on Loki's behind, rubbing and squeezing it, dropping kisses on Loki’s shoulders. With no further prompting necessary, Loki got his knees under him and raised his rump in the air, thighs spread wide to give Thor lots of access.

“Very good,” Thor said. “I still have to inspect you inside, to make sure you're healthy there, too. Strong and flexible.”

Finally, _finally_ , Thor slid two fingers into Loki's soft, wet cunt. He rotated them smoothly, feeling out Loki's inner walls. “Squeeze my fingers,” he instructed, and Loki obeyed, shuddering as he flexed, hard as he could. “That's gorgeous,” Thor said, “very powerful.” He continued to press inside, massaging all the spots he remembered that Loki liked best, his free hand on Loki's hip to steady him. He bent down and, with his tongue, darted all around the soft pink flesh where his fingers were, then licked a path up to Loki’s arsehole, which quivered under the attention. Loki pressed his face into the mattress and groaned.

Thor then lifted his head and said matter-of-factly, “Our inspection isn't done. I still need to make sure you can take a cock properly. A healthy body like yours should be able to accept a nice, big cock all the way to the root. Do you think you can do that for me?”

Loki almost said “ _Please_ ,” but bit it back and instead just said, “Yes, let me try.” He'd done it plenty of times before, though Thor's girth was no easy task. Behind him, Thor adjusted his stance, steadying himself, then pressed the blunt tip against Loki. Loki pushed back, wanting all of that thick, solid cock up inside him. The first few inches were easy, and immensely satisfying after the long wait. By the time Thor was halfway in, however, it came back to Loki how much of him there was to take. He grunted with the effort, clawing at the sheets, as Thor gave his cock slowly, inch by inch.

Thor knew it was an effort for Loki, and restrained himself as best he could, pushing in just an extra little bit at a time. When at last he was sunk in to the hilt, he praised Loki’s fortitude; even so, he continued to take it slow, waiting until Loki’s grunts had turned to less ambiguous noises of pleasure, before he began to plunge in, focusing on his own pleasure now, savoring Loki’s unbelievable tightness and warmth. 

He was brought back to himself when Loki wiggled his arse and whined, “Don’t finish yet! You haven’t inspected all of me!”

Thor looked down at Loki’s pink little hole, still shiny with his spit. He had always liked putting it in there too, he would never deny that. And he wanted to please Loki as best he could. But he really didn't want to leave Loki's perfect cunt just now. As a compromise, he slipped a finger around where their bodies were joined, gathering up a generous amount of Loki’s slick, and pushed it into Loki's arsehole.

The grip of him there was even more incredible, but still Thor wanted to stay where he was, where it was so wet and sweet and hot. He pushed in another finger, then pressed downwards with them while his hips churned, so that he could feel his own cock as it moved in and out of Loki's cunt. “Oh, you feel so good,” he growled. “You feel so good inside.”

Just then, Thor was suddenly struck by an intense desire to be even closer to Loki, and he pulled his fingers out, so that he could lean forward and brace himself with one hand on the mattress, while grasping Loki around the middle with the other. Pressing his whole body against his brother, he panted against his ear, “You're so good inside, Loki. You're good inside.”

Loki cried out in response, smacking his fist against the mattress. He bucked in Thor’s grasp; Thor's thrusts were driving him to a second climax, and he squeezed hard around Thor's cock as his thighs shook with it.  The spasms of Loki’s pelvic floor resonated through Thor’s cock and up his spine, and his grip on Loki tightened further as bolts of pleasure shot down his thighs, and he pumped his seed deep into Loki's body.

Sticky and overheated as they were, Thor still refused to let go of Loki as their muscles gave out; they collapsed onto the mattress with Thor spooning Loki tightly. “Are you satisfied with your inspection?” Loki asked, hoarse from his screams of ecstasy.

“I am,” Thor said sleepily. “You are in excellent condition, as I expected, but it's always good to check, is it not?”

“It is.” Loki slid his hand over Thor’s where it held him. “And it has been rather a long time. Let's not wait so long in the future.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Be sure to also check out my fic "Assistance," which is basically a sequel to this fic. :)
> 
> And visit berlynn-wohl.tumblr for even more of this sort of nonsense.


End file.
